Masque
by Hannange
Summary: Fanfic slash Sheppard Mackey écrite par Satine, perso après avoir lu cette fic je suis fan de c couple, pour lui envoyer un mail c satine.black ifrance . com


Cette fic est basée sur 3 challenges :

-Un incident au SGC force Sam à rappeler Rodney sur la terre.

-Rodney ne se sent pas apprécié sur Atlantis.

-Rodney est vierge.

_**MASQUES**_

Tout le monde porte un masque.

Même moi.

Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, qui pourrait croire que derrière l'arrogant, sarcastique, capricieux, borné, exaspérant, caustique et ironique docteur McKay (je crois que ce sont tous les adjectifs que j'ai pu entendre sur moi jusqu'à présent mais je suis certain que j'en oublie)se cache un autre individu ?

Je crois que personne ne pourrait seulement imaginer une telle chose.

Et puis je crois surtout qu'ils n'en ont pas envie.

Pour eux, je ne suis que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir et c'est tout.

Pourquoi personne ne veut aller au-delà des apparences et voir ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de moi ?

Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi désagréable avec les gens et au fond, je suis toujours cette personne.

Mais les circonstances ont fait que j'ai changé.

Il y a d'abord eu mes parents qui ne s'aimaient pas et qui me rendaient responsable de leurs problèmes.

Très tôt, j'ai appris à cacher ma peine devant leurs remarques blessantes et à ne montrer qu'un visage neutre.

Ensuite, il y eut l'école et les camarades de classe qui se moquaient de moi à cause de ma surcharge pondérale et de mon génie.

Là aussi j'ai appris à cacher mes sentiments pour ne pas qu'ils se moquent encore plus de moi et c'est là que j'ai développé mon esprit sarcastique pour ne pas leur montrer combien ils me faisaient mal.

Bien sûr, ils me le faisaient payer très cher et je ne comptais plus le nombre de coups que je pouvais recevoir.

J'aurais voulu que mes parents s'en inquiètent mais leur manque de réaction ne fit que confirmer ma douloureuse impression que je n'étais qu'une gêne pour eux.

Le plus ironique dans tous cela était que ces mêmes personnes qui me frappaient venaient toujours me trouver pour que je les aide lors de devoirs.

Evidemment, je les envoyais courir en utilisant des remarques acerbes et piquantes que mon génie me procurait et même si je recevais des coups en contrepartie, j'étais quelque part fier de leur tenir tête.

Mon manque de popularité évidente n'arrangeait pas mes affaires avec les filles bien sûr.

J'aurais voulu les ignorer mais je ne suis qu'humain et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder et d'espérer que l'une d'entre elles me remarque.

Mais je rêvais.

Qui aurait voulu sortir avec le garçon le plus nul de l'école ?

Alors pour oublier, je me plongeais encore plus dans les études afin de leur montrer à tous qui était le vrai génie.

D'ailleurs, travailler était pour moi simplifié par le fait que je n'avais pas d'amis et que mes rêves de pianiste avaient été brutalement détruits par un professeur insensible.

Mais cela ne comptait pas car la terre avait besoin de mon intelligence.

A dix-sept ans, je rencontrais Jordan Knight, une belle rousse aux yeux bleus et je tombais rapidement sous le charme.

J'étais si heureux quand elle accepta de sortir avec moi, je ne pouvais en croire ma chance !

Quelle humiliation lorsque j'appris qu'elle n'était sortie avec moi que pour se moquer.

Mon cœur se fissura sous la douleur que je ressentis et je me résolus à ne plus aimer et à traiter les autres avec encore plus de désinvolture et sarcasmes.

En effet, qu'attendre des autres si ce n'est blessures et méchancetés ?

Alors autant prendre les devants et les repousser le plus loin possible.

Et ma langue acérée était ma plus fidèle arme pour faire fuir n'importe qui s'approchant un peu trop près.

Il faut dire aussi qu'à la longue, j'avais pris de l'assurance.

Dans un certain sens, j'étais heureux car reconnu grâce à mon intelligence mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la solitude.

J'avais beau avoir un chat pour me tenir compagnie, il ne pouvait remplacer la chaleur et l'amour d'une autre personne.

C'est pour cela qu'une fois, me sentant si désemparé et si vide en moi, je suis sorti avec une collègue du nom de Sarah Dawson.

Mais lorsque les choses progressèrent et que je lui avouais mon ignorance en matière sexuelle, elle rit et se moqua de moi si fort que je m'enfuis en courant et jurais de ne plus jamais éprouver un sentiment d'affection envers une personne.

Les amis c'était permis même si je n'en avais pas.

Mais pas le reste.

Non, cela faisait trop mal.

J'ai failli rompre cette promesse avec Samantha Carter mais elle était si jolie et si intelligente…

Enfin, je n'ai rien fait et tant mieux car je crois qu'elle est amoureuse du général O'Neill même si ses sentiments à lui sont plus qu'ambigus.

Le temps passa et un jour débarqua dans ma vie bien rangée d'homme le plus détestable, titre accordé à l'unanimité par l'équipe des personnes avec qui je travaillais, le major Sheppard.

J'aurais voulu résister mais je fus séduit.

Je n'avais jamais regardé un homme auparavant mais je pouvais reconnaître un bel homme quand j'en voyais un.

Après tout, je n'étais pas aveugle.

Imaginez un beau brun aux yeux couleur noisette avec de légères étincelles de vert et un sourire à damner un saint.

Difficile d'ailleurs de croire qu'il est plus vieux que moi car avec ce physique, il donne l'impression d'un petit garçon que l'on a envie de consoler.

Avec la possibilité de partir sur Atlantis, j'étais heureux mais en même temps terrifié de le voir partir avec nous.

Je savais que j'étais suffisamment intelligent pour le repousser grâce à mes petites remarques mais au fond de moi, j'étais persuadé que s'il venait, je m'attacherais et je souffrirais.

Cela n'a pas raté.

Il est venu et comme par hasard, s'est retrouvé dans mon équipe.

Alors j'ai activé mon bon vieux mécanisme de défense pour repousser toute attirance envers lui et pour ne pas qu'il s'approche et ne se moque de moi.

D'ailleurs, cela valait mieux car il ne pourrait que me faire souffrir s'il savait ce que je pense.

Un homme comme lui attire trop les femmes, Teyla et Elizabeth en sont des exemples parfaits.

Mais je les comprends.

Cependant, même si je le repoussais, j'observais John en secret et ce que je voyais m'attirait de plus en plus.

Lui aussi portait un masque mais le sien était plutôt lié à ses responsabilités.

Il était devenu notre protecteur, l'homme sur qui Atlantis comptait pour nous sauver et moi je savais que ce poids lui pesait et qu'il était obnubilé par l'échec et par la pensée de nous décevoir.

Mais il montrait toujours bonne figure et un optimiste d'acier.

Qui était John Sheppard sous ce masque de soldat ?

J'avais entraperçu une fragilité mais je savais qu'il y avait plus.

Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais résoudre l'énigme John mais j'avoue que j'aurais aimé avoir accès à ses sentiments profonds.

Le jour où il fut mordu par cette bête, j'ai compris deux choses.

La première était que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui et que j'avais par conséquent rompu ma promesse.

La deuxième était que je ne lui dirais jamais.

Je ne pouvais me permettre un rejet.

D'une part car mon cœur ne le supporterait pas, j'aimais trop John pour cela.

Et d'autre part pour le bien d'Atlantis qui ne pourrait supporter une de ses équipes avec un militaire et un scientifique en froid.

Je sus que j'avais bien fait de me dire ça lorsque John annonça à Elizabeth qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Il ne lui dit jamais mais il ne faut pas être devin pour comprendre que comme il croyait mourir, il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments.

Ce soir là, je pleurais pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Je pleurais sur ma stupidité d'aimer un homme sans retour mais surtout de soulagement car j'avais quand même failli le perdre.

Le temps a passé et fidèle à moi-même, je ne pouvais me permettre cette fois-ci de faillir, je continuais à l'arroser de remarques arrogantes pour le maintenir loin de moi.

J'avoue que cela me permettait aussi d'attirer son attention pendant quelques minutes.

Pathétique je sais.

Etrangement, cela nous rapprocha et nous développâmes bientôt une sorte d'amitié.

A croire qu'il recherchait mes sarcasmes.

Enfin, je n'allais pas me plaindre mais si je savais au fond de moi que la chute serait vraiment dure lorsqu'il finirait par se lasser et se tournerait vers Elizabeth.

Aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus de maintenir cette façade.

J'ai mal au fond de moi et prétendre être cet homme détestable me pèse de plus en plus.

Je voudrais qu'une personne creuse et voit ce que je cache derrière ce masque.

Quoi que je sais qu'il est là depuis si longtemps que même si quelqu'un accédait à mon moi caché, je ne pourrais totalement le faire disparaître.

Il fait partie de moi désormais.

Il me protège mais il est ce que je suis aussi.

Qui aura le courage de creuser ?

John, je voudrais que ce soit toi car je t'aime mais je sais que tu n'es qu'un rêve.

Un jour peut-être une personne m'aimera, je veux y croire.

En attendant, mon cœur va lentement se consumer sous la solitude et le poids de mon masque.

Alors je vous en prie, faîtes-vite.

Que quelqu'un me délivre de ce carcan d'isolement.

John, j'aimerais tant…

QUARTIER GENERAL DU SGC, CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN, COLORADO 

Jack signa son dernier papier de la journée et poussa un soupir satisfait. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'être général impliquait autant de paperasse. Enfin, il avait fini pour ce soir et si tout allait bien, pour la semaine. En effet, cela avait été dur mais il avait réussi à s'accorder des vacances et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Après tout, le SGC serait entre de bonnes mains puisqu'il serait sous le commandement du colonel Carter et il ne serait parti que pendant une semaine. Temps qu'il comptait bien mettre à profit pour pêcher. Il avait repéré sur P3X-343, planète pacifique ressemblant étrangement à la terre, une petite rivière remplie de poissons comestibles, cela avait été vérifié par les scientifiques, et il avait bien l'intention de s'en donner à cœur joie. En plus, pour augmenter son plaisir, Daniel avait accepté de l'accompagner. Bien sûr, le jeune archéologue lui avait dit qu'il ne pêcherait pas et qu'il allait apporter du travail mais pour Jack, ce détail était mineur car il aurait quand même la présence de son ami à ses côtés. Il essaya d'ignorer le petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Daniel et au fait qu'ils ne seraient jamais que des amis et se leva afin de prendre ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Demain, les deux hommes embarquaient tôt et il voulait préparer son sac.

Jack sortit de son bureau et comme d'habitude, alla voir son ami dans son bureau. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir ce dernier travailler sur son ordinateur et sourit amusé.

-Daniel, n'oubliez pas que nous partons tôt demain.

Le jeune homme, ne levant même pas le nez, répondit :

-Oui Jack. Je finis et je rentre.

-Très bien. Alors à demain.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant un archéologue partagé entre la joie de passer du temps seul avec son ami qui avait été trop pris dernièrement par ses responsabilités et la peur de se trahir et de révéler des sentiments inappropriés.

Quant à Jack, il salua Sam et Teal'c et quitta la base.

Le lendemain, Jack et Daniel étaient devant la porte des étoiles et attendaient l'ouverture de celle-ci. Finalement, tous les chevrons furent enclenchés et la porte s'ouvrit.

Jack se tourna alors vers Sam qui était dans la salle de contrôle, Teal'c à ses côtés.

-Très bien Carter, nous y allons. Veillez bien sur la base en mon absence et veillez à nous contacter qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Teal'c.

-Oui mon général, répondit la jeune femme tandis que le jaffa inclinait la tête.

Jack leur adressa un signe de tête, Daniel un sourire et les deux commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte. Et en un instant, ils l'avaient traversée et avaient disparu.

Deux jours plus tard et Sam rencontrait ses premiers ennuis.

Alors qu'une équipe SG était en train de se préparer à partir et que les chevrons de la porte étaient en train de s'enclencher, tout s'arrêta brusquement et le sergent Siler constata que le mot erreur venait de s'inscrire sur son écran. Il réessaya de faire redémarrer la porte mais sans succès. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il appela Sam qui ne put que constater que la porte était bloquée. La situation était sérieuse. Hormis le général et Daniel, il y avait trois autres équipes SG sur d'autres planètes et à l'heure actuelle, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les ramener.

La jeune femme était perplexe car la porte s'était bloquée sans aucune raison apparente. Mais elle devait trouver une solution. C'est pourquoi pendant deux jours et deux nuits, elle essaya de résoudre le problème. Les trois équipes SG avaient été prévenues mais pas Jack car elle voulait essayer de trouver une solution avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de son retour avec Daniel. Sam ne voulait pas en effet détruire la confiance que le général avait placée en elle. Mais au bout de ces deux jours et deux nuits, elle s'avoua vaincue. Rien n'avait fait redémarrer la porte. Et le temps pressait. Alors elle se résolut à faire appel à la seule autre personne compétente en matière de porte des étoiles. Le docteur Rodney McKay. Le seul petit problème était qu'il était actuellement sur Atlantis. Mais chaque problème avait sa solution. Et elle savait comment le faire venir sur la terre. Il suffisait de contacter les Asgard. Thor ne verrait aucun problème à leur rendre ce service. Et avec Rodney à ses côtés, Sam ne doutait pas de leur succès. Ils étaient les deux astrophysiciens les plus intelligents et les plus spécialisés en matière de porte et de voyage. Ils ne pouvaient que réussir.

Rodney était dans son laboratoire en train de travailler sur un artefact récemment trouvé dans l'un des coins reculés d'Atlantis. L'objet laissé par les Anciens était petit, de forme triangulaire et énervait profondément le scientifique. Deux jours qu'il l'étudiait, à essayer de savoir à quoi il pouvait servir et deux jours que l'objet restait inerte. Ce qui voulait donc dire que cet artefact ne devait révéler sa vraie nature que si activé par une personne pourvue du gêne des Anciens. Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes sur Atlantis dotées de ce gêne et capable d'activer à son maximum la technologie des Anciens. En fait, il n'y en avait qu'une. La seule personne que Rodney aurait voulu éviter. Le major John Sheppard.

Il soupira et se leva. Il n'aimait pas impliquer le major dans son travail. D'une part car ce dernier n'y aurait rien compris, il n'avait quand même pas l'intelligence du scientifique, et d'autre part car pour essayer d'oublier le militaire, Rodney essayait de se distancer au maximum. Bien sûr, ce dernier point n'était pas facile aux vues de toutes les missions qu'ils effectuaient tous les deux et car la cité était quand même assez petite. Mais hormis ces deux cas, Rodney essayait d'éviter de croiser John. Il était persuadé que le major croyait qu'il le snobait mais cette erreur était un petit prix à payer.

Rodney sortit de son laboratoire à la recherche de John. Il savait parfaitement où le trouver. Ce dernier devait être avec Elizabeth et Teyla en train de faire le bilan des missions. Il aurait normalement dû assister à ce meeting en tant que chef des scientifiques mais pour éviter John, il avait prétendu être occupé par son artefact et avait envoyé le docteur Zelenka à sa place. Non pas que ce dernier eut son génie mais Rodney pouvait quand même admettre qu'il était quand même assez intelligent.

Dire qu'il avait voulu éviter le major et qu'il allait quand même devoir le croiser. Quelle ironie. Enfin, voir la tête de ce dernier quand il allait lui demander de venir à son laboratoire le valait bien. John détestait qu'on lui demande d'utiliser son gêne. Mais là, si Rodney se débrouillait bien et arrivait à mettre Elizabeth dans son camp, John ne pourrait refuser et serait obliger de venir l'aider. Il cacha un sourire. Il adorait embêter John.

Rodney arriva devant la salle de briefing et s'apprêta à entrer. Tant pis s'il interrompait une discussion sérieuse. Son travail était plus important. Mais il suspendit son geste en constatant que la porte avait été mal refermée et qu'il pouvait entendre des voix filtrer. En temps normal, il n'y aurait pas prêté attention et serait entré mais un mot le fit se figer. Scientifique. On parlait de lui. Poussé par une morbide curiosité, il écouta.

-Je ne peux plus travailler avec lui. Il est arrogant, prétentieux, vantard et je ne supporte plus la manière dont il nous parle comme si nous étions une catégorie inférieure alors que nous avons les mêmes diplômes que lui.

La voix de Zelenka.

-Je ne le connais pas bien c'est vrai mais je n'aime pas son attitude méprisante envers les Athosiens. Pour moi, ce n'est pas une personne que j'ai envie de fréquenter.

Teyla.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il ne pense qu'à lui et je crains que lors d'une mission, il fasse d'abord passer ses intérêts au lieu de ceux de son équipe. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment on a pu accepter qu'il fasse partie de cette mission. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne le ferais jamais. Rien que de le voir vous parler comme il le fait docteur Weir, j'ai envie de le frapper. On ne s'adresse pas comme ça à la personne en charge d'Atlantis.

John.

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez et croyez-moi, je ressens la même chose. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Ses connaissances nous sont indispensables. Je crains que nous soyions obligé de le supporter jusqu'à la fin.

Elizabeth.

Rodney posa une main tremblante sur son cœur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être habitué à entendre la méchanceté des gens envers lui mais là, ça faisait plus mal que d'habitude. Car même s'il savait qu'il avait son caractère, il ne pensait quand même pas être haï à ce point par ceux qu'il considérait comme les personnes les plus proches de lui sur Atlantis. Comme quoi, même les génies comme lui pouvaient avoir tort. Il pensait qu'il avait au moins leur respect et qu'il était accepté. Même pas.

Rodney serra les lèvres devant la peine qui l'envahit. Au moins maintenant, il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec les personnes qui se rapprochaient le plus d'amis pour lui. Et ce que ça faisait mal. Il voulait rentrer dans ses quartiers.

Soudain, une voix joyeuse interrompit ses pensées.

-Docteur McKay, pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas ?

C'était le lieutenant Ford.

Et avant que Rodney ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Aiden avait ouvert la porte avant de poursuivre sa route. Il croisa alors le regard surpris des occupants. Il aurait voulu être capable de sortir une de ses fameuses remarques cinglantes mais la blessure avait été trop profonde.

John dût sentir son désarroi car il se leva en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a McKay ? Vous avez un problème, vous êtes tout pâle…

Surpris par l'absence de réaction du scientifique, John échangea un regard perplexe avec les autres membres du groupe.

-Docteur McKay, que vous arrive t'il ? Demanda Teyla d'une voix inquiète. On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

-Rodney, la voix d'Elizabeth était douce, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez entendu une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Un éclair de souffrance passa rapidement dans les yeux bleus de Rodney et il baissa la tête. Mais John avait eu le temps d'apercevoir ce bref moment de douleur et avait immédiatement compris ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de son scientifique. Il commença alors à se diriger rapidement vers ce dernier.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu atteindre Rodney, ce dernier avait été enveloppé dans une étrange lumière blanche et avait disparu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Zelenka.

-Et où est Rodney, gronda John.

Elizabeth était sûre d'avoir déjà vu ce phénomène mais pour l'instant, était incapable de s'en souvenir.

-Major Sheppard, rassemblez des hommes et partez à la recherche du docteur McKay. Peut-être qu'il se trouve encore dans Atlantis. Votre gêne devrait vous aider.

John hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, Teyla et Radek sur ses talons. Restée seule, le docteur Weir essaya de se rappeler où elle avait déjà pu voir cette lumière avant.

Rodney mit un moment avant que le sentiment de désorientation qui l'avait envahi ne le quitte et qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il poussa un petit cri. Il n'était plus sur Atlantis mais sur la terre et plus précisément dans un laboratoire qu'il connaissait très bien pour y avoir déjà travaillé. Celui du docteur Sam Carter au SGC. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Bonjour docteur McKay.

Rodney se retourna et vit devant lui la jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts.

-Docteur Carter ? Je ne comprends pas…Pourquoi suis-je revenu sur la terre ? Et comment ?

Sam sourit.

-Asseyez-vous, je vais tout vous expliquer. Pour faire court, nous avons un problème avec la porte. J'ai tout essayé mais sans succès. Et j'ai absolument besoin de votre aide. Nous avons trois équipes, le général lui-même ainsi que le docteur Jackson coincés sur d'autres planètes.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, Rodney ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de supériorité quand il comprit où la discussion se dirigeait.

-Cela fait deux jours que je travaille mais sans succès et le général va bientôt rentrer de ses vacances. La porte doit être réparée d'ici là. Nous avons trois jours devant nous. J'espère que ça sera suffisant pour résoudre le problème.

Rodney se redressa de toute sa stature et prit un air supérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, vous avez devant vous l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de cette galaxie et des autres.

Sam réprima un sourire, il n'avait pas changé, et continua.

-C'est grâce aux Asgard et à leur technologie que vous êtes arrivé ici. Vous avez été télétransporté d'Atlantis jusqu'à un de leurs vaisseaux avant d'être à nouveau télétransporté ici. C'est par ce moyen qu'une fois la porte en état à nouveau de fonctionner que nous vous renverrons sur Atlantis. Je regrette d'avoir dû utiliser ce procédé mais c'était la seule solution. J'avais trop besoin de vous et de votre intelligence.

Dès qu'elle avait prononcé le retour sur Atlantis, Rodney s'était rappelé les circonstances de son départ et les mots qui avaient précédé et il ne put réprimer un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Vous allez bien ?

La voix de Sam était à la fois curieuse et inquiète.

Rodney lui adressa un sourire forcé.

-Tout va bien. Juste les effets secondaires de la télétransportation.

_Mon cœur et mon âme me font mal. Et je me sens si vide quand je repense à ce que j'ai entendu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi._

Repoussant ses tristes pensées dans un coin de sa tête, Rodney s'adressa à Sam.

-Et si on se mettait au travail ? Le temps presse !

La jeune femme lui sourit et bientôt, les deux scientifiques furent plongés dans leur travail.

Sur Atlantis, la recherche de Rodney n'avait rien donné et John poussa un soupir de frustration.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, où est-il encore passé ?

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il était inquiet. Inquiet devant la disparition de son ami et inquiet de ce que le scientifique avait pu entendre. Contrairement à ce que Rodney avait pu croire, les critiques entendues ne portaient pas sur lui mais sur Calvin Kavanaugh, scientifique cordialement détesté et John voulait retrouver rapidement son ami pour lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de lui dont il était question. Le regard de dévastation qui avait envahi le visage du docteur avait fait mal à John et il voulait rapidement mettre les choses au point. Rodney avait son caractère mais contrairement à Kavanaugh, il avait également de nombreuses qualités et beaucoup de gens à Atlantis l'appréciaient. Il suffisait juste maintenant de le trouver afin de le lui expliquer.

Si seulement Rodney n'avait pas eu un si grand ego, il n'aurait pas cru que tout tournait autour de lui et qu'on parlait de lui, pensa John en soupirant.

Il termina son rapport à Elizabeth mais avant que celle-ci ait pu répondre, une lumière blanche comme celle qui avait enveloppé Rodney apparut et quand elle se dissipa, une étrange créature grise se tenait devant eux.

-Mais oui, murmura le docteur Weir.

John la regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Bonjour docteur Weir, murmura alors la créature, je suis Thor du peuple Asgard. Je suis ici pour vous prévenir que suite à un incident sur la terre avec la porte des étoiles, la présence du docteur McKay a été requise. Il reviendra lorsque le problème sera réglé.

-Je me rappelle de vous, dit alors Elizabeth. C'est vous que SG1 a aidé avec les réplicators.

Thor hocha la tête.

-Et vous avez utilisé la technologie Asgard du télétransport pour faire disparaître le docteur McKay d'Atlantis et pour qu'il réapparaisse sur la terre.

-C'est cela même docteur Weir. Le docteur Carter avait besoin du docteur McKay et a demandé mon aide. Je ne pouvais lui refuser.

Au nom de Sam, John se rappela que Rodney s'était vanté d'avoir eu une relation avec elle et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un soupçon de jalousie sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.

-Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, le docteur McKay vous sera rendu dès que la porte sur la terre sera réparée.

-Je vous remercie Thor. Cela va nous éviter de nous inquiéter.

Thor baissa alors la tête en guise de salutations et disparut dans sa fameuse lumière blanche.

Elizabeth se tourna alors vers John.

-Et bien maintenant, nous savons où il est. Il n'y a plus de raisons de nous inquiéter. En attendant son retour, votre équipe est consignée sur Atlantis. Je vous obligerais bien à prendre un autre scientifique avec vous mais je sais que vous refuseriez.

John grimaça légèrement. C'est vrai que lui et Rodney se disputaient sans arrêt mais John lui faisait extrêmement confiance et à vrai dire, à la longue, il s'était habitué au caractère du docteur et savait que cela ne serait pas pareil avec une autre personne de l'équipe scientifique.

John salua Elizabeth et quitta la salle. Il espérait maintenant que Rodney revienne rapidement afin de lui expliquer la méprise arrivée plus tôt. Ce dernier devait comprendre qu'il ne le détestait pas.

En attendant, il allait devoir attendre son retour. Et sans qu'il se l'explique, Rodney lui manquait déjà.

C'est au bout de trois jours intensifs de travail sur la porte que celle-ci consentit à fonctionner à nouveau. Rodney aurait aimé que ce soit grâce à lui mais à son grand chagrin, ce fut Sam qui trouva la solution. Enfin, l'important était qu'elle soit à nouveau en état de marche. Et puis au moins pendant ces trois jours, il n'avait pas pensé à son retour sur Atlantis et à la perspective de revoir John et tous ceux qui l'avaient trahi. Mais maintenant que la porte était à nouveau opérationnelle, il allait devoir tous les revoir et être confronté à leurs mots haineux. Il aurait voulu être fort mais là, même lui doutait d'arriver à cacher sa blessure. Et il craignait en les revoyant de leur faire subir sa rancœur, son mépris et plus que tout de craquer. Or cela n'était pas une option, sa fierté ne s'en remettrait pas.

Enfin, il verrait quand il serait de retour. Pour l'instant, il allait s'occuper avec Sam du retour des équipes et surtout du général O'Neill et de Daniel.

Toutes les équipes SG étaient rentrées sans difficultés. D'autres avaient même pu quitter la terre et Teal'c avait même profité du bon fonctionnement de la porte pour partir à son tour pour voir son fils. On attendait maintenant plus que l'arrivée du général et du docteur Jackson.

Sam et lui se reposaient un peu de leurs efforts quand l'alarme de la porte indiquant un visiteur en approche retentit. Les deux coururent vers la salle de contrôle.

-C'est le code du général, indiqua alors le sergent Siler.

Sam regarda alors la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaître ses deux amis. Elle savait que la porte était à nouveau en état de marche mais jusqu'au retour du général, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle se précipita alors vers la salle d'embarquement.

-Général, Daniel, je suis contente de vous revoir ! Cela s'est bien passé ? Salua t'elle une fois en face d'eux.

-Carter, répondit Jack. Oui cela s'est bien passé si l'on excepte le fait qu'alors que Daniel n'arrête pas de me jurer qu'il n'a jamais pêché, il a attrapé tous les poissons disponibles !

Sam cacha un sourire devant la moue boudeuse de Jack.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute Jack. Je vous assure qu'avant de pêcher avec vous, je n'avais jamais tenu une canne à pêche de ma vie, répondit Daniel.

-Si vous le dîtes, grommela le général.

-Et où est votre pêche miraculeuse, demanda Sam.

-Nous avons mangé les plus gros poissons et remis à l'eau les plus petits, expliqua Daniel.

-Cette semaine était trop courte, murmura alors Jack. Enfin, il fallait bien rentrer un jour. Alors comment cela s'est passé ici ?

Sam soupira.

-Nous avons eu un petit problème. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Jack était dans la salle de conférence avec Sam, Daniel et Rodney et écoutait attentivement les explications de Sam sur ce qui s'était passé. Il la coupa juste quand elle commença à devenir trop technique.

-Si je comprends bien, c'est donc grâce à vous et au docteur McKay que la porte fonctionne à nouveau.

Sam hocha la tête.

-Et bien félicitations à tous les deux.

Sam sourit et Rodney bomba le torse.

-Maintenant que vous avez fini docteur, je suppose que vous désirez rentrer sur Atlantis, non ? Demanda Jack.

-Oui bien sûr, mentit Rodney.

-Très bien, nous préviendrons Thor très rapidement mais avant je voudrais que vous nous parliez d'Atlantis. Je suis curieux d'en savoir plus.

Rodney parla alors de la belle cité engloutie, des Athosiens, des Wraith et des Genii (Jack grimaça), des différents mondes rencontrés (Daniel se pencha pour écouter attentivement) et de la technologie des Anciens (Sam prit un air intéressé).

-Et comment se débrouille le docteur Weir ? Demanda Jack. Et le colonel Sumner ?

-Le docteur Weir se débrouille parfaitement et elle a le respect de tous. Quant au colonel, il a malheureusement été tué par les Wraith et c'est donc le major Sheppard qui assure notre sécurité.

Le nom fut prononcé de manière neutre et Rodney se félicita silencieusement.

Jack se leva.

-Et bien si tout se passe pour le mieux, j'en suis heureux. Je vais en informer le Président. Voulez-vous que l'on appelle Thor maintenant ou désirez-vous attendre quelques jours de plus ? Peut-être que vous avez envie de profiter un peu de la terre…

Rodney sauta sur l'occasion.

-Je crois que je vais rester un peu ici.

Jack hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

_Je ne veux pas retourner sur Atlantis. Je ne veux pas les revoir et surtout lui. Dans quelques jours, je ferais part de ma décision au colonel._

John et Elizabeth étaient en pleine discussion lorsqu'une lumière blanche apparut devant eux.

Le cœur de John battit plus vite quand il pensa au retour de Rodney. Ces trois jours avaient été très difficiles à vivre pour lui car le scientifique lui avait énormément manqué et il avait vraiment hâte de le voir, de lui parler et d'entendre à nouveau ses petites remarques sarcastiques. Cependant, il fut déçu quand il ne vit que Thor devant lui.

-Bonjour Thor, salua Elizabeth.

Thor salua en inclinant la tête et parla.

-Je suis là pour vous annoncer que le docteur McKay ne reviendra pas sur Atlantis. Il a jugé que sa présence était plus nécessaire sur terre qu'ici et que le docteur Zelenka était tout à fait compétent pour le remplacer.

Elizabeth leva un sourcil en entendant ces mots. Ce n'était pas le genre de Rodney de dire que quelqu'un était plus intelligent que lui, l'homme avait un ego surdimensionné.

-Le général O'Neill a donné son accord et m'a demandé de vous transmettre la nouvelle, termina l'extra-terrestre.

-Très bien.

Thor salua et disparut.

-Je ne peux pas le croire que Rodney ait décidé d'abandonner le projet Atlantis mais il devait avoir une bonne raison. Peut-être que sur la terre, il a trouvé quelque chose à la hauteur de son génie. Major, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle…

Pour toute réponse, John lui lança un regard perdu.

-Je dois y aller, lança t'il d'une voix qu'il espérait sereine mais où l'on pouvait quand même sentir une certaine confusion.

-Allez vous reposer major car vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien. Quant à moi, je vais prévenir les autres de la décision de Rodney. Je sais que nous le reverrons certainement mais je suis quand même déçue de sa décision. Je croyais que nous étions ses amis.

Elizabeth était frustrée mais John n'y prêta pas attention. Il étouffait. Il devait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Et il quitta la salle en murmurant une brève excuse.

Courrant à travers tout Atlantis, il se réfugia sur des balcons déserts et laissa errer son regard sur l'immense étendue d'eau.

Il était confus par ce qui lui arrivait. Et encore confus était un faible mot. Il était complètement perdu par les émotions qui l'avaient envahi à la nouvelle de Thor.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Pourquoi à l'idée ne plus voir McKay son cœur s'était serré aussi fort ?

Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé une si horrible sensation de perte et de vide ?

John ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer.

Peut-être qu'il avait ressenti ces étranges émotions car Rodney était devenu son ami et qu'il allait lui manquer ?

Cela devait être cela.

Et si après tout son ami était heureux sur la terre, c'était quand même le principal. En plus, il devait certainement avoir retrouvé son docteur Carter et devait donc exulter de joie.

John ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il eut l'impression qu'on lui assénait un coup de poing dans le ventre tellement cette pensée lui fit mal.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ais-je eu si mal lorsque Thor m'a dit que je ne le verrais plus…Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur crève de jalousie à l'idée de l'imaginer avec cette Carter…Pourquoi…

Ce n'était pas la peine de rester là plus longtemps, il ne trouverait pas de réponse ce soir. Peut-être que si le temps passait un peu, la réponse viendrait d'elle-même, qui sait ? Il suffisait d'attendre. Il quitta le balcon te se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il ignora son pincement au cœur quand il passa devant ceux de Rodney et arriva rapidement devant sa porte. Une fois entré, il se coucha rapidement et rêva de yeux bleus.

Si John avait cru que la solution lui sauterait aux yeux une fois que le temps aurait passé, il s'était largement trompé. Une semaine passa et il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Rodney lui manquait horriblement et que cette absence le rendait misérable et grincheux. Il était d'ailleurs si instable au niveau de ses émotions que le docteur Weir l'interdit de porte et lui conseilla d'aller voir le docteur Heigtmeyer, la psychiatre d'Atlantis. Mais il ignora superbement cet avis. Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre ce que lui-même n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ? Bref, il était malheureux et il détestait ça. John avait perdu sa joie de vivre et ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Une nuit, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se dirigea vers les balcons d'Atlantis situés à l'autre bout de ses quartiers et s'adossa contre le mur afin de profiter de la douce petite brise.

John savait quelle était la solution à ses problèmes. Il devait voir Rodney et là, il saurait ce qui lui arrivait. Oui, c'était le seul moyen à ce mal qui le rongeait. Mais le problème était d'arriver à voir son ami et cela n'allait pas être facile. Il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter les Asgard et la seule possibilité de revenir sur la terre était d'utiliser un E2PZ. Atlantis en avait un petit que l'une des équipes avait ramené un jour d'une mission et qu'Elizabeth gardait pour les cas d'urgences. Cet E2PZ était trop petit pour établir une quelconque connexion avec la terre pendant une longue durée mais il serait parfait pour lui permettre de passer. Il suffisait maintenant d'arriver à convaincre Elizabeth. Mais il le fallait. Pour sa santé d'esprit.

-C'est hors de question.

La voix d'Elizabeth n'admettait aucune discussion et John serra les poings pour ne pas s'énerver.

-S'il vous plaît docteur Weir, il faut absolument que j'aille sur la terre et que je vois le docteur McKay. C'est important.

-Ecoutez John, je vous ai dit non. Cet E2PZ est à utiliser seulement pour les cas d'urgences et là, je ne vois pas en quoi il y a une urgence. Je sais que Rodney vous manque, il nous manque à tous mais aller sur la terre ne le fera pas changer d'avis. Je dirais même qu'il se vexerait plutôt de savoir que nous ne respectons pas sa décision. Et le docteur Zelenka est très bien.

John s'abstient de tout commentaire. Inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en déclarant que personne n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Rodney.

-A moins que vous ne vouliez aller sur la terre pour une autre raison ?

Le regard du docteur Weir était perçant et John se força à soutenir son regard. Ses vraies raisons ne concernaient que lui. Elizabeth devait accepter ce qu'il lui avait dit, à savoir qu'Atlantis avait besoin de Rodney. Lui aussi avait besoin de lui mais elle n'avait pas à le savoir.

-Non, il n'y a pas d'autres raisons, lui dit-il.

-Très bien. Alors la discussion est close.

John se leva et après avoir salué Elizabeth, il quitta le bureau. Il aurait voulu éviter d'en arriver là mais il n'avait plus le choix. Aller sur la terre était trop important et tant pis pour les conséquences.

La nuit tombée, John sortit silencieusement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la pièce où était gardé le E2PZ. Grâce à son gêne, il déverrouilla facilement la sécurité protégeant le petit objet et s'en empara rapidement. Il combattit un bref sentiment de culpabilité mais savoir pourquoi son cœur souffrait était trop important pour qu'il renonce maintenant.

Une fois l'objet en mains, il se dirigea vers la salle d'alimentation de la porte des étoiles et entra facilement. Il enleva l'ancien générateur de puissance et le remplaça par l'E2PZ. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se dirigea vers la salle des commandes et utilisant à nouveau son gêne, il provoqua un problème dans l'une des parties reculées d'Atlantis obligeant par la même le scientifique de garde à quitter son poste pour aller vérifier. Une fois que ce fut fait et qu'il se retrouva seul, il composa rapidement le code de la terre et se dépêcha d'aller devant la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il ne perdit pas une seconde et s'engouffra.

Rodney travaillait dans son laboratoire quand l'alarme de la porte retentit. Il leva brièvement la tête mais se replongea immédiatement dans son travail. Cela ne le concernait pas. Et puis il ne voulait pas s'arrêter car s'arrêter signifiait penser et il s'y refusait car sinon, il était persuadé que ses pensées le ramèneraient à Atlantis et à John. Et il ne le voulait pas. Il avait encore trop mal.

Une fois passé le barrage des militaires l'accueillant à son arrivée sur la terre et une fois expliqué au général O'Neill qu'il était venu chercher Rodney car Atlantis avait trop besoin de lui, John put enfin partir à la recherche de son scientifique.

Arrivé devant le bureau de son ami, il resta quelques instants à le contempler et sentit son cœur renaître et battre plus fort pour montrer sa joie.

-Rodney, murmura t'il doucement.

En entendant son prénom, ce dernier leva la tête et il croisa le regard de John.

Et en un éclair, ce dernier comprit alors ses véritables sentiments pour le docteur McKay.

Il était amoureux.

Tout simplement.

Voilà pourquoi il avait été si triste d'être séparé de lui et si jaloux en l'imaginant avec le docteur Carter.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses nouveaux sentiments que Rodney, après avoir eu une étrange émotion dans le regard, avait attaqué.

-Major ! Quelle surprise. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous venez me chercher car Atlantis ne peut se passer de moi et de mon génie ? Et d'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous arrivé jusque là ?

John remua un peu inconfortablement en repensant à son vol et à la réaction du docteur Weir qui allait être furieuse. Mais autant y penser plus tard.

-En fait, si je suis là c'est parce que la cité a effectivement besoin de votre talent.

Rodney eut un rire amer.

-Ah oui ? C'est étrange quand même. Vous avez besoin de moi alors que selon vous et les autres, à savoir Elizabeth, Teyla et Zelenka, je serais tout ce qu'il y a de plus détestable.

John cacha une grimace. Il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que Rodney avait entendu leur conversation mais avait mal compris.

-McKay, vous avez mal compris. On ne parlait pas de vous mais de Kavanaugh.

-Vraiment ?

Le ton était sceptique.

-Oui, répondit John en levant les yeux au ciel. Le monde ne tourne pas toujours autour de vous.

Rodney pinça les lèvres et John se maudit. Mais l'homme était si frustrant et se vexait tellement vite.

-Bon, puisque vous savez que ce n'était pas de vous dont on parlait, peut-être que vous voudrez bien rentrer maintenant ?

Rodney croisa les bras.

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

John craqua. Il aimait réellement le scientifique mais le stress lié à l'incertitude de ses sentiments, le vol, la découverte de son amour et le fait que son ami soit si énervant eurent raison de lui.

-Ce que tu peux être borné, cria t'il, ne se rendant absolument pas compte qu'il venait de passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

-Je ne suis pas sourd John, ce n'est pas la peine de crier, rétorqua Rodney. Et je ne suis pas borné.

John leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de se calmer devant tant de mauvaise foi et essaya de se rappeler qu'il aimait Rodney et qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer.

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi sur Atlantis ? Tu t'y plaisais bien avant non ? Pourquoi veux-tu rester ici maintenant ?

Rodney se troubla. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux de savoir que ce qu'il avait entendu n'avait été qu'une stupide méprise, après tout comment avait-il pu croire que toutes ces critiques étaient adressées à un homme tel que lui, mais rester ici lui permettrait d'oublier ses sentiments pour John.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit froidement Rodney adoptant lui aussi inconsciemment le tutoiement.

-Vraiment ? Demanda John en se rapprochant de Rodney qui sentit son cœur commencer à battre dangereusement. Je veux une réponse et je ne te laisserais tranquille que lorsque je l'aurais obtenue.

-Alors tu risques d'attendre longtemps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout mon temps.

Le sourire de John était si confiant que Rodney craqua.

-Va au diable John ! Je t'aime, voilà pourquoi je suis parti. Es-tu satisfait à présent ?

Il y eut un profond silence. Pétrifié, regrettant de ne pas se trouver sur n'importer quelle autre planète, même une avec les Wraith ou les Genii, Rodney enregistra machinalement que John avait notablement pâli. Soudain, il sentit les sanglots l'envahir et supplia.

-Pars je t'en prie, retourne sur Atlantis. Tu as eu la réponse que tu voulais. Alors maintenant que tu sais, laisse-moi…

Et il se tourna face au mur pour cacher ses larmes naissantes, s'attendant à tout instant à entendre John s'en aller. Cependant, lorsque deux bras fermes vinrent se poser sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à pivoter, il sursauta et poussa un petit cri en essayant de se dégager.

Mais John n'avait aucune intention de le laisser s'échapper. Plongeant son regard dans le bleu de son ami, il murmura d'une voix sourde.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes réellement ?

Rodney aurait voulu mentir mais le regard de John était trop intense pour qu'il y songe un seul instant.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit-il à contrecœur.

John sourit alors doucement.

-Je suis si heureux d'entendre ces mots. Je t'aime aussi.

Le major sentit Rodney commencer à trembler.

-Je…Je…

-Rodney, que se passe t'il ?

La voix était inquiète.

-Je voudrais tellement te croire John mais je doute de tes sentiments. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. J'ai mauvais caractère et je ne suis même pas séduisant. Qui plus est, je n'ai aucune expérience. Alors tu vois, pourquoi moi quand tu pourrais avoir toutes les plus belles femmes à tes pieds ?

La voix de Rodney était si défaitiste que John maudit toutes les personnes qui avaient autant blessé son amour dans le passé.

-Rodney, écoute-moi, demanda gentiment John à son ami qui avait baissé les yeux. Oui, tu as un caractère de cochon, oui tu es une tête de mule et oui tu es arrogant. Mais à côté de tout cela, tu es loyal et courageux. Combien de fois as-tu risqué ta vie pour sauver Atlantis ou une autre personne ? Je t'aime pour tous tes défauts mais je t'aime aussi pour ces qualités et les autres que tu caches par crainte d'être blessé. Je sais que nous avons des caractères très différents et que même si nous devenons un couple, il y aura souvent des disputes entre nous. Mais je ne t'échangerais contre rien au monde. Et sache que même si je te taquine souvent, jamais je ne te blesserais intentionnellement. Enfin, en ce qui concerne ton manque d'expérience, moi non plus je n'en ai pas avec les hommes. Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai découvert que je t'aimais que lorsque je suis entré dans cette pièce.

-Mais alors comment es-tu sûr de toi, demanda Rodney d'une voix sceptique.

-Parce que tu m'as trop manqué, parce que j'ai été trop jaloux de t'imaginer avec le docteur Carter et parce que le fait de te voir a fait battre mon cœur plus vite.

Rodney rougit légèrement.

-Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais m'aimeras-tu encore lorsque tu sauras que je n'ai pas d'expérience ni avec les femmes et ni avec les hommes ?

John était étonné et resta silencieux.

Rodney se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir devant ce qu'il crut être un rejet. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il était stupide d'y avoir cru l'espace d'un instant.

Finalement, il sentit une douce main lui caresser la joue et il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne savait même pas avoir fermés.

Son regard hésitant croisa celui rempli d'affection de John.

-Comment les gens peuvent-ils être aussi stupides, je ne le comprendrais jamais. Tu es merveilleux Rodney, il suffit juste de gratter un peu la surface pour le découvrir et passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de découvrir toutes tes facettes est un défi que je relève avec plaisir. Enfin, si ces personnes ont été trop stupides pour ne pas vouloir te connaître mieux, c'est leur perte mais moi, je profite de cette opportunité avec joie. Je peux même dire qu'au fond de moi, je suis assez heureux de cette nouvelle car cela veut dire que personne ne t'a jamais touché.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Je t'aime Rodney McKay et j'ai hâte de te découvrir, cœur, corps et âme. Et une fois que nous serons ensemble, plus jamais personne ne te touchera.

-Tu es bien possessif, fit remarquer Rodney sarcastiquement.

-Toujours avec les gens que j'aime. Et je suis fou de toi.

-Promets-moi alors que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

La voix de Rodney était désespérée et John se hâta de rassurer son futur amant.

-Rodney, je te promets l'éternité.

John était sincère. Il serait toujours là pour l'homme qu'il aimait et s'il devait partir, il veillerait toujours à revenir. Même la mort ne saurait se dresser entre lui et Rodney, il en fit la promesse.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Rodney s'autorisa enfin à croire à l'amour. Mais ce n'était pas avec n'importe qui. Non, c'était avec le major John Sheppard, l'homme à qui il faisait déjà confiance au niveau de sa vie et maintenant au niveau de son cœur. Et il savait que ce dernier ne lui ferait jamais volontairement du mal.

Se sentant vraiment heureux pour la première fois de sa vie, Rodney murmura doucement :

-Je t'aime John et je te crois. Et moi aussi j'ai hâte de découvrir qui tu es à l'intérieur. Mais nous avons tout le temps pour cela. Maintenant embrasse-moi.

-A vos ordres, docteur McKay, répondit John en se mettant au garde à vue.

-Tais-toi, répondit Rodney d'une voix ennuyée.

Et alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser l'homme de sa vie, John songea que la vie avec Rodney n'allait pas être simple mais qu'il n'échangerait cette existence pour rien au monde.

John et Rodney se tenaient devant la porte et attendaient Thor pour qu'il les ramène sur Atlantis. Ils avaient salué Jack, Daniel et Sam et étaient impatients de rentrer. Enfin, surtout Rodney qui avait hâte de retrouver ses artefacts. Quant à John, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il n'avait pas trop envie de faire face à la colère d'Elizabeth et donc appréhendait légèrement l'instant où il allait être en face d'elle.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte il soupira et Rodney, qui avait deviné ses pensées, se tourna vers lui.

-Oh le grand major Sheppard a peur du gentil petit docteur Weir. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je viendrais avec toi et je serais là pour te protéger.

-Mon héros, répondit John d'une voix sarcastique.

-Serait-ce du sarcasme que j'entends major ?

-Hé, j'ai été à bonne école.

-Je ne suis pas sarcastique. Enfin, juste un peu.

Rodney en disant ces mots faisait la moue et John leva les yeux au ciel.

La voix de Sam qui était au poste de contrôle avec Jack et Daniel les interrompit.

-Très bien, Thor est prêt à vous ramener. Bon retour et à bientôt.

En entendant ces mots, John et Rodney se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se regardèrent amoureusement.

-Je t'aime Rodney et notre retour ne va rien changer, je te le promets.

Pour toute réponse, le scientifique lui adressa un tendre sourire et en un instant, ils avaient disparu dans la lumière blanche.

Plus tard, Daniel était en train de travailler dans son bureau sur un objet ramené d'une planète par SG-4 lorsque Jack vient le voir.

-Hé Danny, vous avez bientôt fini ? J'ai faim, si on allait se manger quelque chose ?

Daniel leva la tête de l'objet et regarda son ami.

-Je n'ai pas très faim Jack. Peut-être un autre jour…

Jack fronça les sourcils devant le ton morne de l'archéologue et s'assit alors sur l'une des chaises en face du bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Daniel ?

Le ton était inquiet.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

-Rien.

-Daniel…

Daniel détestait ce ton qui voulait dire qu'il ferait mieux de tout dire maintenant car Jack le forcerait bien à parler à un moment donné et qu'ainsi ça leur économiserait du temps à tous les deux.

Il soupira.

-Ce n'est rien Jack. C'est juste que lorsque j'ai vu le docteur McKay et le major Sheppard si amoureux, cela m'a fait mal.

-Ah vous aussi vous avez remarqué ?

Daniel haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr, il suffit de voir comment ils se regardent. Ils n'arrêtent pas de s'envoyer des piques mais on devine l'affection derrière les mots.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que cela vous fait mal ?

La voix était douce.

-Parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Parce qu'ils ont une personne à aimer et qui les aime. Et parce moi je suis seul et que personne ne m'aime.

Daniel se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolé d'être si émotif. Je dois être plus fatigué que je ne le croyais.

Jack observa quelques minutes le dos de son ami se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour adoucir la peine si évidente de celui-ci. Oh, il y avait bien une solution mais aurait-il le courage ? En un instant, il prit sa décision. Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Daniel.

-Daniel, regardez-moi…

Ce dernier se retourna et regarda Jack tristement.

-Oui Jack ?

-Vous n'êtes pas seul vous savez. Vous avez une personne désespérément amoureuse de vous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

La voix n'était que murmure comme si Daniel ne voulait pas espérer.

Jack prit son courage à deux mains. C'était le moment.

-Je veux dire que je vous aime Danny. Depuis quand je ne saurais vous le dire exactement. C'est comme si j'ai toujours été amoureux de vous.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda Daniel d'une voix blanche. Si cela en est une, je ne la trouve vraiment pas drôle.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

-Mais non, je suis sincère.

-Ah oui ? Et Sam alors ?

Daniel croisa les bras et Jack se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

-J'aime beaucoup Carter mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je sais que j'ai eu une attitude ambiguë avec elle qui pourrait prêter à confusion et croyez-moi, je n'en suis pas fier. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire à part que je voulais vous oublier en essayant de tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Il y eut un silence que Daniel rompit.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil pour elle.

Jack grimaça.

-Je sais.

-Alors vous êtes vraiment amoureux de moi ? Mais et l'armée alors ? Vous êtes quand même le général.

-Je t'aime Danny. Sincèrement et pour toute ma vie. J'aime ce que je fais mais si je dois choisir entre toi et l'armée, je n'hésiterais pas. De toute façon, je dois bientôt partir en retraite. Je la prendrais plus tôt que prévu c'est tout.

Jack avait l'air si sincère et cela acheva de convaincre Danny qui avait fondu dès que Jack l'avait tutoyé en l'appelant par son petit surnom.

Il sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi Jack. Et je ne te demande pas de renoncer à être général. Je sais que tu aimes être à la tête du SGC. Nous serons discrets c'est tout. Et si quelque chose arrive, nous aviserons à ce moment là.

Jack ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

-Tu m'aimes aussi ? C'est vrai ?

Daniel hocha la tête en souriant et Jack sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

-Oh Danny, je suis si heureux. Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Daniel se sentit complètement craquer devant le regard presque timide de Jack.

-Bien sûr, tu n'as même pas à demander…

Jack sourit et se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de Daniel dans un long et tendre premier baiser.

Sam se dirigeait vers le bureau de Daniel en chantonnant. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper et entrer lorsqu'elle aperçut un couple en train de s'embrasser. Son monde s'effondra en reconnaissant Jack et Daniel. Réprimant un petit cri, elle s'enfuit et se réfugia dans son propre bureau. Là, elle ferma la porte à clé et s'affaissant contre la porte, elle éclata en sanglots.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le colonel O'Neill pour la première fois, elle l'avait trouvé séduisant mais n'avait pas poursuit plus loin cette ligne de pensée. A cette époque, seul comptait une chose, à savoir être acceptée et respectée dans ce monde d'hommes en tant qu'astrophysicienne et militaire.

Une fois cette étape franchie, sans qu'elle le veuille, elle avait commencé à être attirée par Jack. Comment résister à son humour, à son courage et à son si rare sourire ? Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Ils étaient dans la même chaîne de commandement et toute relation était interdite entre eux.

Sam avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui lorsque lors d'une mission, elle avait cru le perdre. Mais là aussi, elle s'était tu et avait continué à porter le masque de la jeune femme qui tient à Jack mais uniquement car il est son supérieur. Même si au fond d'elle-même, la situation lui pesait et qu'elle avait envie de lui faire découvrir son vrai visage, celui d'une femme amoureuse.

Pour tenter d'oublier cet amour impossible, elle avait rencontré d'autres hommes mais ils l'avaient tous laissé. Le seul à être resté jusqu'à présent était Jack. Sam ne voulait pas espérer trop mais pour elle, ce simple fait était un signe. Surtout que quelques fois, elle avait l'impression que le colonel tenait lui aussi à elle.

Lorsque Jack fut promu général et elle colonel, même si elle savait que la situation ne changerait pas, elle se permit d'espérer que sa retraite allait bientôt arriver et qu'alors, elle et Jack pourraient enfin être ensemble.

Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir assisté à cette scène, tous ses rêves de bonheur et de famille étaient en miettes. L'homme qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait pas, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle eut soudain envie de faire mal à Jack pour avoir osé lui faire espérer et pour ne pas l'avoir attendue et à Daniel pour lui avoir volé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait été si stupide d'y croire. Et comme ils avaient du se moquer d'elle, la pauvre Samantha Carter amoureuse du général qui lui aimait Daniel. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il compressait sa poitrine violemment et pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et d'étouffer. Elle posa alors la main sur son cœur comme si ce geste allait faire disparaître sa douleur puis la laissa retomber. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait si misérable, si vide, comme si tout sentiment venait de déserter son corps.

Soudain, son visage prit une expression déterminée et Sam serra les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang apparaisse. Jack s'était moqué d'elle, c'était un fait mais elle n'allait pas s'effondrer et fuir, cela serait trop facile. Pourquoi après tout fuirait-elle, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Tout cela était la faute de Jack qui avait joué avec ses sentiments. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier Daniel qui lui aussi l'avait trahi. Désormais, elle cacherait sa colère et sa rancœur, sans oublier sa peine, qui ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais, derrière un masque. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, elle en portait un depuis des années. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait leur pardonner un jour. Peut-être qu'avec le temps…En attendant, elle allait leur faire croire qu'elle ignorait leur secret et continuer à jouer les amies fidèles. Ce masque serait plus dur à porter car elle n'était pas une hypocrite mais elle y arriverait.

Rodney et John arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion et retrouvèrent Teyla et Ford pour une discussion avec le docteur Weir concernant leur prochaine mission. Les quatre se saluèrent.

Rodney posa son ordinateur et s'assit en grimaçant.

-Rodney, ça va, demanda aussitôt John.

-Espèce de grosse brute. A cause de toi, j'ai mal maintenant et je ne peux même plus m'asseoir correctement, rétorqua vivement le scientifique.

John rougit, Ford éclata de rire et Teyla lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Je ne comprends pas docteur McKay, commença t'elle. Vous et le major Sheppard nous avez dit que vous étiez amoureux et que vous vous aimiez. Alors pourquoi avez-vous mal ? Il vous a frappé ? Est-ce une coutume sur la terre de faire mal aux gens que l'on aime ?

Elle était sincèrement confuse.

La rougeur de John s'accentua et Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, Ford le devança.

-En fait, grimaça t'il, sur la terre, quand deux hommes veulent s'aimer…

-Ca suffit, cria Rodney qui combattait lui aussi une violente rougeur à l'idée que son état soit dévoilé à tout le monde. Je vous conseille d'arrêter Ford si vous ne voulez pas que je dise à Teyla ce que vous m'avez dit un soir où vous étiez complètement ivre.

Aiden se ratatina sur son siège et se tut.

-Teyla, j'aime Rodney, commença alors John. Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal. Seulement, il arrive quelque fois que le côté physique d'une relation entre deux hommes apporte un peu de souffrance. Mais généralement, le plaisir est là aussi et donc, Rodney a mal mais cela devrait rapidement passer.

-Je comprends. Merci major.

Rodney était rouge de honte qu'on discute comme cela de sa vie sexuelle mais bon, John avait été clair sans rentrer dans les détails et pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant. Si seulement Teyla n'avait pas tout le temps des questions aussi. Mais bon, ne connaissant pas l'homosexualité, elle ne faisait que s'informer. C'était normal.

-Rodney, ça va mieux ?

La voix pleine de sollicitude de son amant interrompit ses pensées.

-Je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer, répondit-il.

-Je vais te chercher un coussin.

Rodney regarda John partir en souriant. Voilà pourquoi il l'aimait. Toujours plein de sollicitude et toujours prêt à surmonter ses humeurs et son caractère. Et même si les deux se disputaient toujours autant et s'exaspéraient régulièrement, les deux savaient qu'ils ne changeraient cette vie pour rien au monde. C'était l'amour, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir plus.

Elizabeth étaient dans son bureau et repensait aux derniers événements.

Elle avait été furieuse quand elle avait appris que John avait volé le E2PZ pour aller sur la terre et lui avait donc désobéi. Et quand il était revenu, elle lui avait fait clairement savoir. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Le punir et l'enfermer dans sa chambre ? Le major n'était plus un petit garçon et Atlantis avait trop besoin de lui. Et puis, elle avait quand même été heureuse de le voir revenir avec Rodney car même si le scientifique avait un caractère épouvantable, il était indispensable pour la cité et si on le connaissait suffisamment, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Elle ferma les yeux en repensant au moment où, quelques jours après leur retour, le major et Rodney lui avaient annoncée ainsi qu'à Teyla, Ford et au docteur Beckett qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils étaient dans une relation. Elle les avait immédiatement félicités même si au fond d'elle-même, elle avait été totalement dévastée.

Elizabeth, depuis qu'elle était à Atlantis, avait toujours eu l'impression d'être dans une tour d'ivoire, coupée du reste de la population. Elle était le grand chef et alors qu'on la respectait, elle n'était proche d'aucune personne. Bien sûr, elle s'entendait bien avec Teyla ou Rodney mais ce n'était pas à proprement parler des amis avec qui elle aurait pu discuter. Peut-être que son masque de femme froide les repoussait ? Mais elle avait besoin de maintenir cette façade car sinon, elle aurait perdu toute objectivité. Et elle avait trop de responsabilités envers Atlantis pour se le permettre.

La seule personne à l'avoir touché avait été John. Avec lui, elle avait senti une connexion. Tous les deux étaient les leaders d'Atlantis et tous les deux portaient sur leurs épaules de grandes responsabilités. C'est pour cela que la jeune femme s'était sentie attirée par le militaire. Et elle aurait mentie en prétendant que son physique n'avait pas joué.

Quand elle avait découvert ses sentiments, elle n'avait rien fait. Après tout, elle n'était pas du genre à se jeter la tête la première sur un homme. Non, elle voulait d'abord apprendre à le connaître davantage. Ainsi, chaque moment passé avec lui sur les balcons d'Atlantis la remplissait de joie. Et plus elle le connaissait et plus elle tombait amoureuse. John ne se livrait pas beaucoup mais c'était justement tout ce qu'il cachait qui l'attirait. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui et elle avait envie de tenir ce rôle.

Quand il lui annonça son bonheur avec Rodney, elle tomba de haut et ne sut jamais comment son masque ne craqua pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait des années d'expérience à cacher ses émotions. N'était-ce pas Simon qui un jour l'avait traitée de glaçon ? Même aujourd'hui la blessure faisait mal. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si elle se devait d'être froide pour remplir au mieux ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Ses responsabilités ne lui permettaient pas d'être faible et de montrer ses sentiments. Pour John, elle aurait fait un effort car il était comme elle. Et il aurait compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser plus longtemps. Le major ne serait jamais à elle. Dire qu'elle avait cru voir quelques fois dans ses yeux autre chose que du respect. Elle avait trop voulu croire en ses rêves. Cela faisait mal mais elle s'en remettrait. Elle l'avait toujours fait. Et un jour, elle trouverait celui qui lui était destiné et qui passerait derrière son masque de froideur. En attendant, elle avait un meeting. S'assurant une dernière fois que son masque de leader intouchable était en place, elle quitta son bureau.


End file.
